Oppo Rancisis/Leyendas
|nace =206 ABYThe New Essential Guide to Characters |muere =19 ABY, SaleucamiStar Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami |especie =Thisspiasiano |genero =Masculino |altura =1.38 metros |pelo = Blanco''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' |ojos = Marrones |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros =Yaddle }} Oppo Rancisis, un estratega adepto y táctico, era un varón Thisspiasiano, que rechazó el trono de su mundo natal en su afán de convertirse en Maestro Jedi. Ofrecido a la Orden Jedi como un infante por su madre, el Monarca de la Sangre de Thisspias, Rancisis fue el aprendiz de Yaddle, y se convirtio en Caballero Jedi casi dos siglos antes de la Batalla de Yavin. En 186 ABY, su hermana fua asesinada por terroristas, le ofrecieron el trono,pero lo rechazó, porque quería seguir el camino del Jedi. Despues de conseguir el ascenso a Maestro y un puesto en el Consejo Jedi, Rancisis sirvió como un consejero de guerra por sus ingeniosas tácticas, él también era un miembro de y a menudo llevó el Consejo de Conciliación. Rancisis sirvió al Consejo Jedi a través de la resurección Sith, la Crisis Separatista, y la Primera Batalla de Geonosis, y cuando las Guerras Clon empezaron, él se volvió un Alto General Jedi. Junto con Yoda, Rancisis pasó la guerra en Coruscant, mientras organizaban y coordinaban las fuerzas de la República a través de la galaxia, como en la defensa de Kamino y la Batalla de Zaadja, confiriendo con el Canciller Supremo Palpatine, y sirviendo en el Consejo de Conciliación. Cerca del final de la guerra, Rancisis descubrió un funcionamiento Separatista en Saleucami. El Acólito Oscuro Sora Bulq estaba vigilando la creación de un "Ejército Sombra" Morgukai clonado que Rancisis temió demostraría un problema para thumb|130pxlos Jedi. El Maestro Jedi Thisspiasiano llevó un equipo de Jedis y tres batallones de soldados clon a Saleucami, durante cinco meses. Rancisis usó su meditación de batalla para ayudar las fuerzas de la República durante el conflicto, al punto de agotarse. Sora Bulq utilizó el hecho de que Rancisis estaba agotado y envió un grupo de asesinos de Anzati para matar a Rancisis, pero el Maestro Jedi pudo defenderse y derrotó a sus asesinos. Sin embargo, el ataque había sido de hecho, una trampa coordinada por Bulq y usó la distracción para entrar en la cámara de Rancisis sin ser visto y apuñalarlo por la espalda, matándolo. Vida Temprana Oppo Rancisis era un varón Thisspiasiano nacido en el planeta Thisspias en 206 ABY. El hijo de la Monarca de Sangre, que dominó Thisspias, fue descubierto por ser Sensible a la Fuerza como un infante, y su madre lo ofreció al Templo Jedi en Coruscant para entrenarse en los caminos Jedi en el 200 ABY, cuando Rancisis tenía seis años estándar. Ella esperó que, después de que su entrenamiento se completara, él volvería a Thisspias y sería el Monarca de Sangre, y usaría la sabiduría y el poder enseñado a él por los Jedi para la ventaja de Thisspias.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Rancisis fue aceptado en la Orden Jedi, y eventualmente seleccionado para padawan por la Maestra Jedi Yaddle, un thumb|La muerte del maestro Oppo Rancisis.miembro venerado del Alto Consejo Jedi. Yaddle entrenó a Rancisis en las artes Jedis, y el enseño que era un fuerte usuario de la Fuerza y un gran táctico con un perpicas sentido a las estrategias militares. Él también recibió entrenamiento por parte del Maestro Yoda, pero Rancisis era muy rebelde y a veces desobedecía las instrucciones de Yoda. En 186 ABY, cuando Rancisis tenía veinte años, terroristas atacaron el alcazar de Thisspias en Ratamesh y mataron a su hermana menor,que se había convertido en el Monarca de Sangre durante el entrenamiento de Rancisis en el Templo Jedi; Rancisis debió ser el siguiente monarca de Thisspias. Devoto al Código Jedi, rechazó la oferta y continuó su entrenamiento en el Templo Jedi. Maestro Rancisis era finalmente hecho un Caballero Jedi y después Maestro Jedi, demostrando ser adepto a las técnicas Jedi raras como: Meditación de Batalla y Malacia. La meditación de la batalla le permitió al usuario subir la moral de sus aliados mientras agotaba a sus enemigos, y para alterar las desigualdades de cualquier batalla sutilmente. Malacia permite al usuario usar la Fuerza para que el contrincante pierda su propio equilibrio, provocandole nauseas y mareos, aunque los efectos eran temporales.Una habilidad rara que muchos criticaron por su aparente naturaleza violenta, Malacia fue enseñada por Rancisis durante muchas décadas, y guardó sus notas de esta técnica en EL Gran Holocrom. Rancisis tenía una gran capacidad en planear tácticas militares, y fue conocido por sus increíbles estrategias que ayudaron a la República para salir triunfadores de varias batallas. En algún momento en el 89 ABY, a Rancisis se le dio un asiento temporal en el Alto Consejo Jedi, uniendose con su antigua Maestra Jedi Yaddle. Rancisis también era un miembro del Consejo de Conciliación, un cuerpo de cinco personas que intentaban encontrar soluciones pacíficas a los problemas de la República, y asignó a varios Jedis para llevar a cabo estas soluciones. Ese mismo año, Rancisis viajó al dormitorio Lorian Nod, un padawan joven, por sugerencia del Consejo, porque creían que Lorian estaba enfermo por su extraño comportamiento. Rancisis entró en el dormitorio para encontrar a Lorian con un padawan compañero suyo llamado Dooku, e inmediatamente sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza; Rancisis investigó el dormitorio y logró localizar la fuente de la perturbación.Encontró un Holocron Sith, robado de los Archivos Jedi. Lorian declaró que Dooku había robado el Holocrom, pero Dooku lo negó. Rancisis tomó el holocron y los dejó, mientras les decía a los dos Padawans que el Consejo decidiría sus destino. Rancisis informó al Consejo Jedi del robo, sin embargo, y como estaba ocupado con otra materias, pasaría varios días hasta que todo el Consejo pudiera reunirse con los dos estudiantes. En el intermedio, Rancisis y el Maestro Yoda pusieron una clase de competición para un grupo de Padawans, incluyendo Lorian y Dooku. Agrupaándolos en dos equipos de diez, Rancisis los atareó con traer una Fruta de Muja con éxito de uno de los puestos de venta del Mecado de Todos los Planetas atrás del Templo antes del ocaso. Los padawans también podrían usar su entrenamiento con sable laser para eliminar a los miembros del equipo contrarios con un toque ligero de su hoja. Rancisis y Yoda seleccionaron a Lorian y Dooku intencionalmente como los líderes de los equipos para que ellos pudieran pelear entre ellos y así evaluar la tensión entre Lorian y Dooku. Durante la competencia Dooku imprudentemente dejó a Lorian en mal estado con su sable laser y eso hizo que el Consejo lo llamara. Tor Difusal, y Yoda lo cuestionaron; finalmente, a Dooku lo sancionaron por la agresividad excesiva durante la competencia y esto hizo que Dooku contara la verdad sobre el robo del holocrom, mientras que a Lorian lo expulsaron de la Orden por haberse demostrado de que él fue el que robo el Holocrom Sith y por implicar a su compañero Padawan. Dooku siguió en la orden para luego convertirse en un Maestro Jedi venerado y Lorian se convirtió en un pirata. Durante la Guerra Hiperespacial Stark, el Maestro Jedi Plo Koon amigo de Rancisis' y varios Jedis avisaron al Consejo Jedi del planeta Troiken para crear un plan para ponerle fin a la guerra. Koon le preguntó su opinion del plan a Rancisis, debido a su conocimiento táctico, y el Thisspiasiano lo aprobó. Laco Stark había liberado un virus hacia todas las naves de la República que les impidieron entrar en el hiperespacio, pero el Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn había encontrado una manera de neutralizarlo. El plan de Koon era tomar a Stark y su ejército por sorpresa enviando una flota pequeña a través del hiperespacio; simultáneamente, las fuerzas de Koon en la tierra manejarían a las soldadas de Stark atrás y los controlarían.Rancisis mejoró el plan de Koon, mientras inventando él varios estrategias y, junto con el Miembro del Consejo Jedi, Yarael Poof, él usó meditación de batalla para aumentar la fuerza de ataque de la República. La estrategia tuvo el éxito, y Stark fue arrestado; a Plo Koon le dieron un puesto en el Consejo por haber contribuido a finalizar la guerra, mientras que el puesto de Rancisis se hizo permanente. Crisis Posteriores Crisis Separatista Apariciones *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' * * * *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' **''Capítulo 21'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' novela Fuentes * *''Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Guardianes Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Thisspiasianos